Dark Secrets of the Yukinoshitas
by IvoryMaster
Summary: From out of nowhere, Yukino and Haruno are summoned by their parents, something that could be considered a rare occasion for the Yukinoshitas. What exactly is Yukino's mother and Father trying to tell them if they themselves are being vague, only giving a phrase as a hint to what they are talking about.


**I do not own My Romantic Teen Comedy SNAFU. One-Shot**

 **"** W **ha** t **i** s the meaning of this, Mother?" I found myse **l** f asking with malice as I saw Mot **h** er and Father located on the other s **i** de of Father's desk while Haruno and I were behind it. The clear division of the table set the tone of the conversation of whatever the **y** nee **d** ed to discuss with the both of us. I did not fo **r** esee **a** ny of t **h** ese circumst **a** nces as I entered the l **i** mo **l** ocated right in front of the sc **h** ool. I had received a call from m **y** mother, explicitly or **d** e **r** ing me to enter into the limo once school h **a** d ended. I was displeased nonet **h** eless when I h **a** d the ent **i** rety of the scho **l** l witness me enter into the limo. I didn't even **h** ave time to explain what was occurring with **Y** uigahama and Hikigaya-kun. It came to my **d** ispleasu **r** e when I found Nee-san **a** lready in the lime, waving at me with that fictitious smile of **h** ers. When I **a** sked the mean **i** ng of her appearance, a **l** l she explained was that Mot **h** er and Father had to speak to us both, bring me to now as I stood behind Father's desk with Both my parents on the other side and Haruno on the right of me. I don't even recall the last time the **Y** ukinoshita family ha **d** all gathe **r** ed in the s **a** me room as the earliest memory of such an event occurred during my middle sc **h** ool d **a** ys. Regardless of the s **i** tuation, I didn't attempt to take a seat as being in the same presence with Nee-san, Mother, and Father place a sense of uncertainty and discomfort on me. Instead, I remained standing while Nee-san was seated, crossing her legs and sti **l** l **h** aving that smile on her face, acting as if everything between all of us is fine. Thought she herself looked contempt with the current situation, I, m **y** self, **d** idn't fall for such a fo **r** m **a** lity, and neither did she for she only smiled for appearance reasons.

"It is like I told you over the phone, Yukino-chan. There are some important family matters that we have to discuss with the two of you." My mother explained, standing beside my father who was seated with his arms cross, looking at the both of us with seriousness, assertiveness, and, for some unknown reason I cannot comprehend, with worry in his eyes. Though the atmosphere in the room was, for all purposes, tense, the worry that I deduced from my Father's eyes brought some humility back into the office. My mother, on the other hand, remained cold and apathetic as I could not find that same worry in her eyes, for she is known to make sure that everybody follows what they have been ordered to.

"What is it that you needed to tell me, then?" I remarked in a discontented tone, with both my mother and father noticing the slight disrespect in my tone, thought they both disregarded it for current reasons that don't that don't have to be explained.

"Haruno, Yukino…" my father spoke up for the first time since we both entered his office. "Circumstances are going to change, a lot faster than you two can comprehend, which serves as the main reason why we called you two here into my office: to inform you both that when specified circumstances begin to occur, you will at least understand what is going on." He shared, his voice serious and powerful something my father is known for during business meetings, but something I picked up on and Nee-san picked up as well is the uncertainty in his voice. Clearly, something was troubling Father, and I also deduced that he, as well as Mother, were not allowed to talk more about it as they kept their explanations vague. If this is the case, then who was it that was making them stay vague with their explanations? Father is the CEO of a construction company, so who would be the one giving him orders that wasn't his Board?

"And what is this change that we have to understand because from what I heard, you two haven't really explained anything." Haruno addressed their vagueness of the situation, repositioning herself in a more-polite manner, though the phrasing of her question was anything but respectful. I didn't expect for Nee-san to be this blunt with Mother and Father, suggesting that she was unsatisfied with their weak explanation, as with myself. I kept on standing as I prepared with whatever backlash that my mother was going to unleash, However…

"We cannot discuss the detail at this current moment. However, we can discuss the circumstances once we are in the midst of them." My father answered, cutting off whatever Mother was going to berate at Haruno. This development was unexpected for usually my father would allow for Mother to speak her mind, but it seemed that he was intent with not allowing her to answer, almost as if he was giving us the right to be dissatisfied with the weak answers they were both providing. Mother stared sternly into my Father's eyes, accepting whatever anger she was imprinting onto him, but he stood strong as he only shook his head at her, trying to make her understand why Haruno did what she did. Her intensive glare began to soften as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before returning her stare back at both Nee-san and I.

"We don't expect you two like what we have shared; your frustration with our answers is understandable. The purpose for calling you two here is simply to let you know that once the circumstances begin to change, you two will be spared." Spared? Spared from what? What exactly was my father talking about being spared? My mind began to wander as I thought of everything he could possibly mean by that. It wasn't until a few moments have passed that my thoughts drifted towards Yuigahama and Hikigaya-kun. I don't know what he means by spare, but if he means the worst possibly outcome, would Yuigahama and Hikigaya-kun by spared, or did he mean it in a more business sense. So many questions, and too little answers. Once again displeased with what my father had shared, I found myself about to speak up until Nee-san first intervened

"What do you two mean by spared?" Haruno demanded, her smile fading long-sense faded away as she adopted an expression of seriousness, her eyes cold and apathetic, something that I rarely witness coming from her as she always had that façade of hers. I would have much preferred to see that façade than to see Nee-san's true nature. It would have most certainly frightened Hikigaya-kun I found myself thinking.

"It is like your father has told you, we will explain everything sometime down the road. At least for now, you two have a sense of **Insight**." Was all my mother had to share with this manner, again loathing the worthlessness in her answer. It was not evident that they did not want to share with us what they called us over here for. I detested pointlessness, and this entire "family meeting" was all that it is. Taking a deep breath, it was time for me to do what I should have done the moment they gave me such vague and useless answers.

"If there is nothing more you two would to discuss with actual meaning, then I will prepare to return back to my apartment." I announced my intentions as I directed myself towards the exit. I would have much preferred to return back to the Service Club, but I have already deduced that it would be more of a hassle to explain to Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama why I had to leave at such an early time. I can do that tomorrow for today's meeting had already drained me of my stamina. Haruno also arrived at the same idea and decided to "tag along" with me, clearly also disappointed with the worthless answers we were being fed to by Mother and Father. It did not like the notion of my Nee-san coming along, but this was a far-better alternative than being in the presence of my mother and father.

"Haruno, Yukino." My father spoke out, drawing back our attention towards them, this time with Father standing with his hands firmly planted on the table. He turned to give Mother his eye contact, like he was searching her approval for something. It was no long after that Mother gave him a nod of approval, dropping his head before bringing it back up to face Haruno and I. Both Mother and Father looked into both Haruno's and my eyes, staring with sternness and purpose, something I rarely witness coming from them. It was a few moments before Father finally mustered up the word which he needed to convey, his tone sounding modest and calm as he conveyed exactly what he needed to in some sort of riddle.

"Cut off one head, Two more shall take its place." It was that phrase that will serve as my hint as to what they are talking about.


End file.
